


Bad Decisions Sweet Memories

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Ashton, Bottom Calum, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Dom Ashton, Dom Luke, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hardcore, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Calum, Loss of Virginity, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Are Best Friends, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Ashton, Sub Calum, Sub Michael, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen love, Teenage Calum, Top Ashton, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: Calum had always had a crush on his teacher, Ashton Irwin, and when they accidentally kissed once, that had left Calum wanting more. Of course, after that incident, Ashton, being the responsible one, had kept his distances, much to Calum’s dismay. After trying and trying hard to get his attention again, Calum had finally managed to get things started but little did he know at the time that Ashton had some weird kind of fetishes that included bondage and spanking and hardcore sex. Calum was falling so hard that he liked anything Ashton liked and was willing to do anything Ashton wanted and go to any extent to please him, even if that meant ignoring his sister’s voice of reason.Or this is the story where teenage Calum likes to get fucked by his kinky teacher, Ashton.





	1. Crush(ed)

Calum licked his lips as he tried to keep his eyes open. On normal occasions, he loved his music classes but that particular day he was really tired and they had a theory class. He never understood the need for theory in music classes but his teacher, Mr Irwin, insisted on it. Calum again yawned, which was something he had already done at least fifteen times since the class started and also something that he had never done before. Music classes were his favourite, not only because he loved music but mostly because he loved watching his teacher, walking around the class, talking, even sitting. That day though, he could barely hear anything coming out of his teacher’s mouth and was struggling harder and harder to keep his eyes open. Being in his usual seat by the window, in the front of the class, he knew there was a risk of him being caught but despite all his efforts to pay attention to the class, he could not and technically, he was not even to be blamed for that.

The previous night his neighbour had a barbecue and the noises that had gone until the early morning hours, had kept him awake. Who in their sane mind have a barbecue party on a Wednesday night, in the very middle of the week? Now, because of them, Calum was missing out on admiring his gorgeous teacher and he let his drowsy eyes drift to him. Although many thought Ashton Irwin was too strict, Calum always thought he was only doing his job and being a good teacher. His sister had always told him that he was too in love with Irwin to realise how tough he was but Calum had always brushed it off with a laugh; although deep down, he knew he somewhat fancied his teacher. How could he not? He was talented and ridiculously good looking and Calum thought he had the cutest smile, even though he did not smile much, not to mention, Calum could tell how well-built he was under those button up shirts of his.

To sum it up, in Calum’s eyes, he was perfect; perfect in every way and in every angle, just like an angel fallen from above. He let out a sigh as he thought about his favourite memory of Mr Irwin. It was one rainy morning and Calum was still learning how to play the guitar. His teacher had sat with him for seven whole minutes, seven long never-ending minutes, telling him how to do it right. He still remembered how Ashton’s fingers were moving along the fret board, so nimbly, that Calum could not help but wonder how those fingers would feel on him. As disturbing as that might sound, Calum still wondered how those fingers would feel on him. And then he had held Calum’s hand, for a mere couple of seconds, and had instructed him how to place them and move them while strumming the string. In his eyes, it was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would always remember it.

“Shit,” Calum mumbled to himself when he again opened his eyes, to find the class empty; had he dozed off for that long?

“I really should send you to detention for sleeping in my class,” Ashton said as he lifted his head. “I hope you have a good reason for missing out on my lessons, Hood.”

Calum gulped when those beautiful green eyes landed on him. As usual, his body went into that weird phase, where his breathing would increase, his mind would go blank, the little hair on the back of his neck would stand straight and he would feel warm all over when Ashton would look straight at him while talking to him. Damn, was he sexy when he had that serious expression on his face!

“Hood, don’t give me another reason to give you a detention,” Ashton warned when Calum did not answer him.

“Huh…” Calum blinked at him; detention? He had never been in detention before and he knew he would get in trouble with his mom if he ever did. “I’m really sorry… I didn’t mean to… my neighbour had that dumb barbecue party last night and I didn’t sleep all night. It was fucking ridiculous I know…”

“Swearing in my class?”

“Fuck! I mean… sorry… I didn’t mean to… and I truly am sorry for sleeping in class… I promise it won’t happen again. Please don’t send me to detention,” Calum almost pleaded when the stern look on Ashton’s face did not disappear.

Ashton let out a laugh at the look on the boy’s face. “I’m letting you go this time but next time…”

Calum’s heart almost skipped a beat when Ashton laughed; that sound was like a delightful music to his ears. It was the first time he had heard Ashton laugh and he knew he was in love with that too. “Thank you… it won’t happen again; you have my word. I love you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I love you for not giving me a detention. You’re the best teacher and I love you for that.”

“Alright. Go on then. You’re gonna be late for class.”

Calum nodded and exited the classroom without any more words. He felt like kicking himself hard in the balls; usually he was a confident kind of person but whenever he was in the presence of Ashton, he was always frozen on the spot and always had a lack of words. Although he acted like an idiot a couple of minutes ago, he wished time had stopped and it would have been him and Ashton in that classroom, for as long as he wanted to. Or even better, he wished he could go back in time and replay that scene again; Ashton talking to him, Ashton looking at him and Ashton laughing. It was all too good to last forever but more things had been added to his favourite and sweetest memories. As he kept walking down the hallway, he realised it was break time and he wondered why Ashton had told him he would be late for his next class. Was he trying to get rid of him?

Calum sighed; Ashton had no reason to get rid of him. His feet were walking themselves in the direction that he was going but his mind kept telling him to turn around and go back to that classroom. Stopping, he turned around and looked at the door of his music class but then shook his head. He might have been dying to get back in there but he was not ready to make a fool of himself again. So, he walked away, gripping the strap of his backpack that was hanging on one shoulder and grinning to himself.

Mali smiled as she caught up with Calum and walked beside him but it looked like the boy had not acknowledge her presence; hence, she tickled his ribs to get his attention. “Somebody’s having a good day.”

“Hey sis! Didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah, you were too busy in your thoughts and grinning like an idiot. What’s up monkey?” she asked and pulled him into a side hug.

“Nothing. I slept in class and almost got detention but I didn’t. I only got a warning,” Calum replied as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

“And you’re grinning? What a weird thing to do when you get a warning. Wait!” she stopped abruptly and caused him to stop as well.

“What?”

“You just had music class. You’re grinning because of Irwin?”

“What? No…” Calum laughed. “This is ridiculous.”

“I’m your sister and also your best friend. You know you can’t lie to me.”

“Yeah, it’s not my fault if he’s so hot.”

“And he’s also your teacher… and old,” she said as she made a disgusted face.

“He’s what? In his twenties?”

“Late twenties probably, maybe even early thirties and you’re sixteen. So, that makes him old. I’m your older sister and I’m telling you, stop crushing on your older teacher.”

“Just because you’re one year older than me, doesn’t mean you’re wiser.”

“In this case, I clearly am.”

Even though they had other friends that they usually hang out with, they were each other’s best friend and they always ended up having much more fun together. Mali always told Calum to stop crushing on Ashton because he was their teacher and it was weird but in the end, she always liked to hear about Calum’s fantasies as she always thought they were funny. Having his sister as his best friend had its advantages because they lived together and whenever he was hyped or moody or just in one of those crazy moods, he could just barge into her room and invade her space. Not that Mali minded, although she always told him that his mood swings were worse than those of a teenage girl, she still loved him and she loved having him around.

**Later that afternoon…**

Calum bounced his legs impatiently as he waited for his mom to pick him up from soccer practice. As usual, he had taken a shower and had change back into his school uniform because he hated going home all sweaty and smelly. He looked at the time and sighed; he knew his mom had told him she would be a little late because of a little car trouble but he was starting to get impatient. He wished he had gone to the library, at least he would have done his homework and it would have kept him busy until his mom arrived.

“Hey you’re still here?” Ashton said as he got down the little steps where Calum was sitting.

“Yeah, I’d soccer practice and now I’m waiting for my mom.”

“Didn’t soccer practice end twenty minutes earlier?”

“It did but my mom went to pick my sister up from her ballet classes and her car broke down on the way.”

“I could have given you that detention. At least you’d not have been sitting here by yourself,” Ashton laughed.

 _‘Oh, that laugh again,’_ Calum sighed.

Ashton snapped his fingers in front of him. “Where do you keep getting lost? Too much daydreaming is not healthy.”

If only Ashton knew that all of Calum’s daydreams were about him. “Nowhere but next time my mom’s late you can give me a detention. That way I wouldn’t be sitting out here alone.”

“You’re funny. Alright then, I’ll see you in my next class,” Ashton nodded and walked away. However, he stopped and turned around again. “What time is your mom coming again?”

“I don’t know…”

“Do you want a ride?”

Did Calum hear it right? Did Ashton just offer to give him a ride? Ashton? The Ashton Irwin he had a crush on? They would be in his car, sitting close to each other, and maybe they would have a little chat. Then Calum would ask him about the little things that he liked, other than music, and maybe he could ask him how old he was, so that he could shut Mali up. Riding in a car with Ashton; there was a mini him doing an excited little jump in his head and he did nothing to stop it. He was glad he had not gone to the library, like he wanted to, because if he did, he would not have met Ashton.

“Hey daydreamer, do you need a ride?”

“I guess… if you don’t mind.”

“Well, come on then.”

“What are those?” Calum asked as he pointed to the stack of papers that Ashton was carrying and he could see Mali’s name right on top; that was when that he realised Ashton was also Mali’s English teacher and those were probably the papers of the test that Mali was telling him about.

“Test papers. I have to grade them. Come on, get in. I hope you won’t mind a little detour. I’ve to drop these at home first.”

“Of course not. I’ll let my mom know that I left already.”

After sending a quick text to his mom, Calum licked his lips and stared right at the road ahead; although he had so many things to ask Ashton about, the moment he got into the car, he did not really know where to start a conversation. He was sitting in Ashton’s car, it was a dream come true, and all he was doing was chewing on the inner side of his right cheek and playing with a loose thread at the bottom of his backpack. That was when it hit him; he was not only sitting in Ashton’s car but he was going to Ashton’s house as well. Not that he wanted to stalk him or anything but it made him feel a little special. Then Ashton was going to drop him and Ashton would actually go to his house, which made things look even better. He knew he was building castles in the air but he did not care.

“Usually in class, you’re not a quiet one,” Ashton said without taking his eyes off the road.

“Usually in class, I’m around people my own age.” The moment that left Calum’s mouth, he wanted to kick himself. Why did he even say that? What was he thinking?”

Ashton raised an eyebrow as he glanced sideways at Calum. “Are you saying I’m old?”

“No… of course not. My sister thinks you’re old.”

“Mali said that?”

“Shit, why did I say that? Please don’t tell her I did. She’d gonna be mad at me.”

“Ok, my lips are sealed,” Ashton made a zipping motioned with his thumb and index over his lips and he smiled when Calum let out a sigh.

“So, I don’t mean to pry or anything but… how old are you really?” Ashton raised a questioning eyebrow and Calum quickly added, “I have this bet with my sister… I said you’re in your twenties and she said thirties. I guess I just want to know if I won…”

“I guess you did,” Ashton again smiled and Calum swore his heart again skipped a beat.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-five.”

Ashton was twenty-five and he was sixteen; that meant, there were only nine years of difference between them. Nine years, it was not so much after all. Slowly, he directed his gaze to Ashton and a small smiled appeared on his face as he took in the details of Ashton’s profile; his sharp jawline and how they moved ever so slight as he went back to serious mode and his light stubble. He had so many time thought about rubbing his smooth skin against that stubble and let them lightly prick his cheek but Calum quickly pushed that thought aside; he did not want to think about those things when he was sitting so close to Ashton. Instead, he kept his eyes on Ashton and admired him as he concentrated on driving; if they ask him, Ashton did not look a day over twenty.

“You’re doing it again,” Ashton laughed as he entered the driveway and stopped the car.

Calum cleared his throat and directed his attention away from Ashton when he realised that they had stop; he hoped he did not get caught staring. “Is this your house?”

“Yeah, you wanna come in?”

“Ok…” Calum said unsure, although deep down he knew he wanted to, and he bit the side of his lower lip as followed Ashton to the front door.

“Shit! I forgot my keys in the car,” Ashton mumbled as he looked at the door. “Can you get my spare key?” he asked after looking down at the huge stack of paper that he was carrying with both hands.

“Sure. Where is it?”

“In that pot hanging just by your head.”

Calum nodded as he went to retrieve it; he would have been happier if Ashton had said _‘it’s in my pocket’_. “Here. Do you want me to… umm… open the door?”

“Please,” Ashton nodded and walked inside, closely followed by the younger boy.

While Ashton went somewhere further into the house, Calum chose to linger around in the living room and looked at some pictures that was set on the chimney. They were all of Ashton and that dude and they were ridiculously close in all the pictures; something that made Calum wonder who that guy might be. Was he Ashton’s boyfriend? He quickly pushed that thought away but he could not help but feel jealous.

“Shall we?” Ashton asked as he stood behind the brunette.

Calum spun around on his feet and that caused the distance that was between them to decrease, something that neither of them had anticipated. His eyes met with Ashton’s beautiful green ones and Calum’s stare was so intense that Ashton could not bring himself to look away; instead, he found himself getting drown into Calum’s dark eyes. They stayed like that, bodies unmoving, eyes locked, breaths heavy and the temperature between them was rising. It was one of those moments where Calum’s heart would start racing, the little hair on the back of his neck would stick up and his palms would get sweaty and that was exactly what was happening. It almost felt like he was dreaming because it was too good to be real but the heat that was circulating between their bodies reminded him that that was actually happening.

Next thing that happened, Ashton had grabbed Calum by the front of his shirt and had crashed their lips together. The moment that happened, Calum could swear he did not breathe for two seconds before he took control of himself and kissed Ashton back. It was surreal as never in a million years would he have thought that would happen; he knew he had a crush on Ashton but kissing was way out of his expectation or his reach. Instinctively, he placed his hands on Ashton’s hips and tilted his head to the side as he moved his lips against Ashton’s lips; Ashton, who was vigorously kissing him back. The heat coming from Calum’s body made Ashton conscious about what was happening and the material he was holding on to was Calum’s collar, the collar of his school uniform to be exact. Ashton’s eyes immediately shot open; school uniform? What was he thinking, kissing one of his students?

“Shit!” Ashton muttered as he pulled away. Wanting more of that kiss, it was Calum’s turn to take hold of Ashton’s shirt and pull him closer again. However, Ashton grabbed his hand and halted him. “We can’t. This should not have happened. It can’t happen again.”

“But…”

“I should probably just drop you home.”

Calum looked at Ashton, who was running his hand through his hair. one second he felt like he was on top of the world and the next, he felt crushed. “Thanks but I’ll manage.”

Ashton was about to agree but then he remembered that he had told the brunette he would dropped him home and Calum had already informed his mom. “No, you’re my responsibility. I wouldn’t want you to wander off by yourself when your mom thinks you’re with me. Let’s get you home now.”

Calum took a deep breath, quietly followed Ashton outside and into his car, wishing that that afternoon had never happened.

 


	2. It's (Not) Okay

When Mali did not see Calum anywhere in the hallways, she instantly made her way to their usual spot, to wait for him. However, she did not have to wait because he was there already. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him; Calum was sitting crossed-legs on the grass, his backpack was still on his shoulders and he was staring in his lap. That was something odd because normally, Calum was a cheerful person and not one who would prefer to sit idly by himself and get lost in his thoughts. The worst part of it, that was not something that was a day old because she had noticed that behaviour for the past days; Calum might have been talking and laughing but she knew deep down something was bothering him. Making up her mind that she would get to the bottom of things, she smiled and approached him.

“Hey Monkey, what’s up?” she said and dropped herself beside him before pulling the bag from Calum’s shoulders and setting it beside her.

“Hey, I didn’t see you coming,” he smiled.

“Yeah, I could tell, you were so lost in your thoughts. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing… I have a math test on Monday.”

“That’s funny. We’re still Thursday and I always help you study. Talking about Thursday, you’re always so happy during break because you have class with Irwin right before. What happened today? Why are you not grinning?”

“I don’t know. It’s just… it’s nothing…”

“You know I don’t believe you, right? So, why don’t you tell me the reason why you’re sitting here and sulking all by yourself?”

“I’m not sulking,” Calum chuckled.

“Hey, look at me.” Mali pressed a hand to his cheek and made him look at her. “I know you better than this and I know when something is wrong with you. You’ve been like this for a whole week.”

Calum bit his lips as he thought about the situation and wondered whether he should tell her or not. What would Mali think if he told her he had kissed his teacher? Probably nothing good because Ashton was his teacher and like she had said before, he was much older than him. He was lost and confused and honestly, he did not know what to do. After telling himself that Mali was his sister and best friend, he decided to tell her. The worst that could happen after that was she would either laugh at him or lecture him. Besides, she was the only person he could confide in.

“You remember how mom’s car broke down last Thursday when she came to pick you up from your ballet tuition? And then I told her that a teacher offered to give me a ride home?”

“Yes, what about it?”

“It was Ashton.”

Mali frowned. “Irwin? Did he do something? Did he try something with you?”

“I wish he had…”

“Wait! You’re saying the reason you’re upset is because that old teacher you fancy did not try anything you wanted him to? You’re being ridiculous, Monkey.”

“No, you don’t understand. He said he had to drop some stuffs at home. So, we went to his house…” Calum sighed as the memories rushed back to him.

“His house? You went to his house?” Mali’s eyes widened when she realised something. “Oh my God!”

“What?”

“He’s married?”

“What? No. And he’s not old. Stop saying that he is. He’s only twenty-five.”

“If he’s not married, then what the hell happened at his house that made you so upset.”

“We kinda kissed…”

“You kissed him? Are you fucking out of your mind? He’s your teacher. You could get in trouble.”

“It was an accident and it’s not like we were planning on it or anything. Then he pushed me away…”

“Of course he would…”

“He told me to forget anything happened. It was the worst feeling ever.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. He was probably being reasonable. Besides, you and I both know that nothing good could ever come out of that obsession of yours. Anyway, you should be glad he did not turn out to be a pervert who forced himself on you.”

“Of course he’s not. He’s a nice guy.”

“Cheer up Monkey. At least you’ve got to kiss him, your favourite Mr. Irwin and that’s good enough. Cherish the sweet memory and forget the bad ones.”

Calum smiled; Mali was right. Caught in the feeling of rejection, he did not see the good thing that had happened. Ashton’s words had been ringing in his ears and he had forgotten that he had gotten the chance to kiss him. One of the deepest desires of his heart had been fulfilled and he had failed to notice it because he had been too busy thinking about what had happened after the kiss. He had kissed Ashton and Ashton had actually kissed him; how could he have ignored that? Finally looking at the bright side of things, he concluded they were not so bad after all. If Ashton had kissed him, that only meant to some extent, Ashton was attracted to him or wanted him. There was a chance Ashton felt the same way that he did. He knew he was having high hopes all of a sudden but even if they were not entirely true, just thinking about them made him happy inside. He did not care if there were nine years of difference between them, he had a taste of things and he wanted more of those lips.

Calum threw his arms around Mali’s shoulders and smiled widely. “Mali, my sister, my best friend, my angel, I’m so glad I talked to you. You always know how to make me feel better.”

“I’m always there for you, Monkey,” she smiled. “Come on, let’s eat something before next period starts.”

**Later that afternoon…**

Calum walked down the empty hallway and stopped in front of a particular class; he was supposed to be at soccer practice but he figured that was somewhere more important to be at. He shoved his hands in his pockets and leant against the doorframe as he watched Ashton, who was writing something down at his desk. The more he looked at Ashton, the more he thought he had a beautiful profile. He sucked in a breath as Ashton ran his fingers through his hair and opened the first two buttons of his button up shirt before going back to writing. Instantly, Calum knew those two things were added to the list of things he loved about Ashton. How could someone look so good, so handsome, just sitting there behind a desk and working? That was beyond Calum’s understanding. His brain started working full speed as he thought about all the things he could do to Ashton at that moment, things that would be inappropriate to do in a classroom but he could not help himself.

Every time he looked at Ashton, he could swear he loved him a little bit more. Calum cursed inwardly when Ashton brought his pen to his lips and ran the end over his bottom one as a little frown appeared on his forehead. The brunette wanted to go over there and replace that pen with his thumb and pass his other hand over Ashton’s forehead to rid him of that frown and then, run it down to the little opening of his shirt. Ashton set his pen on the table and leant backward on his chair before stretching his arms above his head. Then, he pulled a Mars chocolate bar from his bag and, opening it, he brought it to his lips to take a bite. That was when Calum almost lost it; Ashton had mumbled something and then had brought his finger to his lips to suck on it. He balled his hands into fists in his pocket and bit on his lower lips; that was like pure classroom porn. Deciding it was time to stop watching and to start acting, he quietly closed the door and leant against it while his eyes never left Ashton.

“Are you ignoring me?” Calum spoke and when his voice echoed in the empty classroom, he suddenly felt weak and vulnerable.

Ashton quickly looked up at the sound of another person’s voice and he closed his notebook when he saw it was Calum. “Ignoring you? You’re my student and it would be considered wrong on my part to do that,” he let out a little laugh.

 _Ashton’s laugh_ , Calum had almost forgotten what it sounded like. And the way Ashton was looking at him made him feel weak in the knees and he asked himself if he had done the right thing by going there.

Ashton snapped his fingers to bring Calum out of his thoughts; something he had noticed Calum did a lot. “You really should stop daydreaming.”

“You haven’t talked to me at all in class today or any other day. Is it because of what happened last week?” Despite wanting to sound confident, his cheeks turned pink when he mentioned it.

“I have other students to take care of and it’s my duty to give all of them equal attention. As for what happened, it’s already forgotten. It’d be for the best if you forget it too.”

Ashton might have said he had forgotten but when Calum had brought it up, he had not failed to see Ashton tense up for a second. So, dropping his backpack, he made his way to the desk and leant against it, close to where Ashton was sitting. He stared at Ashton’s lips and all he wanted to do was to kiss him again. In order to do that, he would have to control those weird phases his body went into when he was around Ashton and be confident. “But I can’t forget it. I can’t forget how your lips felt against mine.” Slowly, he bent forward to kiss Ashton, like there was a magnet pulling him in.

However, before he could, Ashton turned his head to the side and got up. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you have gone home already?”

“I… huh…” Calum cleared his throat. “I wanted to see you.”

“Does your mom know you’re still at school?”

“Yes, I have soccer practice after school every Thursday.”

“Why aren’t you at soccer practice then?”

 _‘Because I’d rather be here instead, around you,’_ Calum wanted to say but instead, he walked to where Ashton was standing by the window, standing close in front of him, and looked at him. When he realised Ashton was still holding the chocolate, he did not know what took over him but he held his hand at the wrist and brought the Mars bar to his lips before biting on it. “Good choice.”

“I don’t know what you’re playing at but you’ve got to put an end to it. I’m your teacher and this is not okay.”

“Why not? It’ll be our little secret,” Calum whispered the last part and ran his fingers along Ashton’s lower arm, hoping Ashton did not catch the shakiness of his hand.

Ashton cursed inwardly. “Seriously Calum, you need to leave.”

“I know you want me too,” the younger boy said before cursing himself; he had only meant to say that to himself and not out loud.

“Shit!” Ashton again ran a hand through his hair; it did not look like Calum intended to leave without getting what he wanted. He had to do something about that himself. “Close your eyes,” he whispered to Calum as he passed a hand over his eyes, urging him to do so.

Smiling, Calum did as he was told and restrained himself from peeking when Ashton grabbed his wrist. Ashton’s hand felt so warm around his hand and that caused the little hair at the back of his neck to stand straight and Goosebumps to appear all over his skin. When he felt a little tug on his hand, he assumed Ashton was finally giving in to what he wanted and taking him somewhere; hence, he took little steps in the direction he was being pulled in. With each step that he was taking, his heart was thumping louder and louder against his ribs and his breathing increased at the mere thought of what he and Ashton would do, alone in that classroom. He felt like one of his dreams were coming true, the one where Ashton would do naughty things to him in the classroom and Calum’s heart skipped a beat at the thought.

“This is enough Calum.”

When Calum opened his eyes, he realised he was in the hallway and Ashton was in the classroom. Before he could say anything, the door had closed and he was left to stare at it; there he was again, making a fool of himself in front of Mr. Irwin. On the other hand, Ashton leant against the door and sighed. After making his point clear the other day, he had thought Calum had understood and forgotten anything ever happened but he was wrong. Calum wanted more and that was something he could not give him. He hoped Calum had left but as he made his way back to his desk, he noticed Calum’s bag on the floor. Grabbing it, he opened the door and dropped it in front of Calum, who was still standing there, before closing the door again.

**Friday afternoon…**

Ashton took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV before extending his legs on the coffee table in front of him. He then took his mug of black coffee and brought it to his lips, cursing when the hot drink burnt his tongue. He was about to grab the book that he had been reading for the past couple of days but before he could do so, he heard the doorbell. He sighed as he looked at the clock that was on the wall on his right; he was not expecting any visitor, unless it was Luke who had decided to surprise him. Taking another sip of his coffee, he got up to see who it was.

“Calum?” he frowned. He was about to ask him how he knew where he lived but then realised he had himself taken Calum to his house and honestly speaking, it was a mistake.

“Hi,” Calum smiled and leant in to press a kiss to the side of his face. “Can I come in?”

“Seriously Calum? What are you doing here?”

“I figured if you don’t want to talk to me at school, you wouldn’t mind doing it at home,” Calum said and again smiled.

Ashton pressed a hand to the boy’s chest when he realised Calum was a little too close and shook his head. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I don’t get it. Why is this so wrong? I only want to talk to you,” he said and looked at the hand that was against his chest. He could feel the warmth coming from it and he knew Ashton had placed it there to prevent a repeat of the other day but he could not help his breathing from speeding up.

Pulling his hand away, Ashton tried to keep his calm. “Because you’re my student, damn it.”

“Pretend I’m not your student right now, would you still push me away?”

“Fuck! Yes, you’re like fifteen. You’re a kid.”

“I’m not. I’m sixteen. I don’t care how old you are. I like you. Fuck!” Calum ran a hand through his hair; he had definitely not meant to say that but it just came out of his mouth, without warning.

“Damn it, Calum. Why can’t you understand? Why are you making this so hard?”

“I want you to kiss me again, I don’t know why.”

“This is seriously getting out of hand. You have to stop Calum because if you don’t, I’ll be forced to expel you from my classes.”

“But…”

“Let’s get you home and unless, it’s about something academic, I don’t want to see you here again.”

Calum crossed his arms over his chest and stared ahead of him as Ashton pulled the car out of the driveway. He glanced sideways and bit his lips; he could see the stern look on Ashton’s face. He had thought going to Ashton’s house might solve everything but he was wrong. Being at school was not the problem after all because Ashton had still pushed him away; he had only wanted to talk to Ashton but it seemed like Ashton had gotten the wrong idea of things. However, the drive from Ashton’s house to his was a long one and he had enough time to admire Ashton and figure something out, especially since Ashton had made it clear that after that episode he did not want anything to do with him. He was not stupid; there could only be one reason why Ashton always got agitated when he was close. That was because Ashton liked him back or at least wanted him but he was scared of the consequences.

All he had to do was to show Ashton how things could be between them, if they were given a chance, and hope for the best to happen. He knew it was silly of him to think that way because Ashton was his teacher and the chances of that happening were zero but thinking never hurt anybody. Again, he looked at the man, who was acting like he was not there at all, and wonder what it would feel like to rub his palm against Ashton’s cheek and feel his light stubble.

Ashton pulled the car over and answered the call he was receiving. “Hey Luke. Can I talk to you later? I’m in the middle of something at the moment.” Hanging up the phone, he turned to Calum, oblivious to the fact that Calum had undone his seatbelt.

Without warning, he pressed his lips to Ashton’s, taking him by surprise. The moment he realised what was happening, Ashton raised a hand to push Calum away but when Calum had tugged on his bottom lip, he undid his seatbelt instead. He cupped the side of Calum’s face and tilted his head to the side as he decided to take control of the situation. All the rational thoughts that he had been having flew out the window and he deepened the kiss. That was everything Calum had wanted ever since he started having that crush on Ashton and although Ashton was kissing him back, he wondered how far would things go before Ashton would push him away. He knew he had confidently walked to Ashton’s door but deep down, he was scared about how things would go because his body always went into that weird mode whenever he was around Ashton. Walking to Ashton’s house was one thing and kissing him like that was another; he had no idea how he had done it but he was proud of himself.

Gradually, his hand made its way down Ashton’s chest, on its own accord, and even though he willed it to stop, it did not. A gasp left Ashton’s mouth when Calum’s hand made contact with his penis but somehow he had made no move to stop him. Calum’s hand was stroking him and all he did was press his forehead against Calum’s and breath against his face. Whatever was happening was wrong but his body refused to listen to him and as his temperature was rising, his dick was growing harder. Calum pulled his hand away and he stared into Ashton’s eyes; one of his hands pushed Ashton’s T-shirt higher up on his chest while the other one pushed his navy blue sweatpants out of the way. His eyes darted to Ashton’s exposed erection and he wanted to take it into his mouth but he did not feel confident enough to do it. The hand that Ashton still had against Calum’s cheek trailed to the back of his head and slowly, he guided Calum’s head to his lap.

So, he was right after all, Ashton did like him back. Or, was all that happening because of the heat of the moment? He did not know what it was but when his lips brushed against the head of Ashton’s penis, he instinctively opened his mouth and took it in. Ashton closed his eyes and threw his head backward when Calum sucked him. Although it was unexpected, it was thrilling to do it on the side of the road. ‘Shit’, Ashton cursed when he realised where they actually were and his eyes shot open. He looked around to make sure they did not attract unnecessary attention before directing his gaze to Calum’s mouth that was sliding along his length. He could not help but thrust upward, causing Calum to pull away a little, and after licking his lips, he again took Ashton in. Calum’s head bobbed faster in Ashton’s lap and Ashton squeezed his eyes shut as he came into Calum’s mouth.

“Fuck!” he said when the boy pulled away. Ashton turned his attention to Calum, who made a face as he swallowed the cum and scrunched his nose as he wiped his mouth in the sleeve of his shirt. At that point, Ashton did not know if he wanted to laugh at Calum or cursed himself for letting that happen. What was he thinking? “This is not okay. This should not have happened.” He quickly straightened his clothes and started the car again.

Calum looked out of the window, not knowing what to think about the situation; as many times as he had imagined getting intimate with Ashton, never once had he thought that was how it was going to happen. He was not mentally ready for that. All he had wanted to do when he had gone to Ashton’s house was to talk to him, or maybe listen to Ashton talk and watch him because he loved doing those, then maybe even kiss him again but a blow job? That was higher than his expectations. And to add to it, he had an erection. Pressing his legs together, he placed his hands in his lap and hoped Ashton had not noticed. Of course, that was not the case because when he had straightened himself, Ashton’s eyes had darted to that thing that was tenting his pants. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the ride and Calum let out a sigh of relief when the car stopped. Without saying anything, he rushed out of it and ran inside, without looking at Ashton.

“Shit!” Ashton whispered; the way Calum had left did not reassure him, instead it made him feel guilty.

 


	3. (Un)Reasonable

Ashton explained something else about native African music and then glanced at Calum; the boy was again looking out the window and he looked like he was not interested in the lesson. To say the least, that was not the first time it was happening and it was quite unusual because normally Calum was his most attentive student. Ever since that thing happened in his car two weeks ago, the brunette had been acting odd. At times, it was hard for Ashton to understand what was happening because sometimes, Calum would act like he did not want to be there while other times, it looked like he was intentionally doing things to get to Ashton or to provoke him. He was certain it was the second one since he knew Calum was somewhat attracted to him, even obsessed, if he might say. He had no idea that was what Calum thought about him, until that afternoon where they had accidentally kissed, and since then, Calum had been acting different; he was cockier and Ashton was not sure if he liked that attitude.

Another look at Calum and Ashton let out a sigh. Calum brought the pen that he had in his hand to his lips and ran the end over his bottom lip as he looked at his open notebook. He wrote something down, again brought the pen to his lips and tapped it lightly against his bottom one before jotting something else down. Licking his lips, he took the pen between his teeth and bit on it. Ashton looked away and closed his eyes. He walked to his desk, pressed his hands flat on the surface and leant forward on it as he took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore what Calum was doing. However, he again had to turn around when someone called his name and he noticed a girl at the back of the class had a raised hand. Checking the clock, he decided to direct his attention to her instead; there was a few more minutes left until the class was over and hopefully answering her question would take up all the time.

He was in the middle of a sentence when something rolled on the floor and stopped at his feet. Looking down to see what it was, he realised it was the same pen that Calum had been playing with. The brunette was looking at him with questioning eyes and instead of giving it back to him after picking it up, Ashton just set it on his desk. He was about to get back to what he was saying when the bell rang.

“For those who have English with Mr. Rogers tomorrow, you have a test. He won’t be here and I’ll be taking his class. Study well.”

“Shit,” Calum groaned. His academic life had been upside down for the past two weeks and he was not sure he was ready for a test. “Can I have my pen back?” he asked as he stopped in front of Ashton’s desk.

Ashton glanced at the last person, who was leaving, then directed his eyes to Calum. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Excuse me?” Calum raised an eyebrow; he did not know it was wrong to ask for his pen back.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you.”

“Whatever it is you think that you’ve noticed, I can tell you that you’ve noticed wrong,” Calum said after taking a deep breath.

“Oh yeah? I’m not stupid. Those little games that you’re playing…”

“I’m sorry Mr. Irwin…” the boy bit his lip and swallowed; Ashton was now standing and he had moved closer and it was all making Calum uncomfortable.

“See, you’re doing it again. Biting your lips every damn time, running your pen across your lips, biting on your pen, pouting, biting on your thumb and all the other things that you do in my class. I’ve told you to stay within your limits because you’re my student. Am I the only one who’s being reasonable here?”

Calum scoffed. “No, apparently I am.” He did not know where the courage was coming from but yes, he was talking back to Ashton because usually he was rendered speechless around the older man and his charming self. Biting on his thumb? Where did that come from? He knew he had the tendency to do that often but it was only because it helped him think.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“If you were being reasonable, you wouldn’t have had any trouble with the little things that I’m doing. There are twenty-three other kids in class and you really should not be paying that much attention to me. It’s bad Mr. Irwin.”

“So, you’re saying you were not trying to seduce me?”

“I don’t know why you’d say that when I’m actually ignoring you.” Taking his pen from the desk, Calum turned to leave, leaving Ashton to stare at his back.

“Fuck!” Ashton muttered as he ran his hand through his hair; what had he been thinking? He felt rather stupid, first for thinking that Calum was trying to seduce him, second for accusing him of doing so and third for confronting him.

**Later that afternoon…**

Calum set his backpack on the floor, pulled off the grey shorts of his uniform to toss them on the back of his chair and dropped himself backward on the bed. How could Ashton say he was being unreasonable when all he had been trying to do was to keep his distance? He knew he liked Ashton but he also knew that Ashton was his teacher and there was a big wall between them. Wanting him was one thing but having him, that was out of question. Even he knew that much. How could Ashton blame him then? He had kissed Ashton and had wanted more of his lips but a blowjob, that was more than he had anticipated would happened. Honestly, he felt embarrassed because he did not expect things to go so fast and so far. Besides, Ashton could not blame everything on him because it was quite evident that he had wanted something back as well. At times, he wished Ashton was just another student, like him, and things would not be as complicated as they were.

He rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes as the memory of being in Ashton’s car flooded his mind. He could still clearly remember every little thing that had happened, how Ashton’s mouth had tasted against his, how warm Ashton’s skin had felt under his hand and how hard and thick Ashton’s penis had felt in his mouth. Calum scrunched his nose at that as the heat was moving to his cheeks and ears. No matter how much he liked Ashton, if he was given a chance to go back there, he would have done things differently. He knew he had always acted weird in front of Ashton but that was only because he had always been so overwhelmed about how perfect Ashton was, even when he was doing the simplest things. And now, he only felt embarrassed and he could not even look at Ashton without remembering his mouth around the man’s cock, which was bad, considering admiring Ashton was his favourite thing to do. Letting out a deep breath, he let his mind drift to a calmer place.

Calum again opened his eyes when he felt something warm at the back of his neck, same thing that trailed down his back, along his spine, and came back up. Slowly, he turned around and froze when he realised that Ashton was sitting on his bed, a few inches away from him, and smiling at him. _‘That can’t be. It has to be a dream,’_ he repeated in his head as he tried to wake up. However, when Ashton pressed his lips against his, he instantly forgot about everything else and closed his eyes before bringing a hand up to cup Ashton’s cheek. While their lips kept moving, Ashton wrapped an arm around Calum’s waist and in a swift motion, he pulled him into his lap. The brunette tilted his head backward and wrapped his legs around the other as Ashton’s kisses moved from his lips to the middle of his neck. He swallowed, letting out a gasp, and buried his fingers into Ashton’s hair. At the same time, Ashton tugged on his skin and, slipping a hand under Calum’s shirt, he ran it up and down his back.

Gently, he laid Calum onto the mattress and settled between his legs. With his hands supporting him on each sides of the boy’s head, he hovered over him to stare into his eyes. Calum looked back into those beautiful green eyes and he swore he could get lost in them. He had always loved them because they were always so intense, full of mysteries and yet so captivating. Then he directed his gaze to Ashton’s lips and a shiver ran down his spine when Ashton licked them. That did it for him; Calum grabbed the collar of Ashton’s black shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. The blonde pushed Calum’s boxers to the middle of his thighs and it was then that Calum realised that he had an erection. Instinctively, he thrust his hips upward when Ashton enclosed his fingers around his penis and lightly tugged on it, causing Calum to hiss. He locked his arms around the other’s neck and attached his lips to the side of his neck.

Ashton pulled back to again look into Calum’s eyes and, smiling, he pressed his mouth to Calum’s chin, down his bare chest, since his white shirt was opened and pushed to the sides, to his belly button and then took the head of his penis into his mouth. At the same time, he trailed his hand past Calum’s balls and pushed the tip of his finger into his hole. Calum’s eyes shot open and he panted as he looked around himself; he was still alone in his bedroom. He was right and it was only a dream.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he rolled onto his back and realised he had a hardon.

“Hey Monkey, what are you doing? I haven’t seen you since we came back from school,” Mali smiled and dropped herself onto the bean bag.

“Shit!” Calum mumbled and quickly bundled the blanket into his lap. “Can’t you knock?”

“Why?”

“What if I was naked? What if I was changing or something?”

Mali rolled her eyes. “I did knock but you didn’t hear.”

“That’s because I was sleeping.”

“What’s wrong?”

Calum laughed. “What makes you think something is wrong?”

“Everything about you right now screams something is wrong. You’re still in your uniform, you haven’t come down to grab something to eat and you’ve been quiet lately. What did Irwin do this time?”

“So whenever I’ll have a problem you’re gonna assume Ashton has something to do with it?”

“That’s what it looks like lately,” she shrugged.

“I wish I could say that you’re wrong but you’re not.”

“I knew it. What happened?”

Calum looked at her from under his lashes, wondering whether or not he should tell her. Was she going to understand? Of course she would, she was not only his sister but also his best friend. “It’s complicated…”

“Did he try something with you? If he did, you better tell me. I’m gonna kick his ass, or worse…”

“Igavehimablowjob.”

“Come again. I didn’t catch that.”

“I gave him a blowjob,” he said slowly as he kept his eyes on her face for any reaction.

“Are you fucking out of your mind? He’s your teacher.”

“Shh…” Calum pressed his index to his lips and glanced at the door. “Not so loud.”

“How could he let you? He did nothing to stop you? Did he force you to do it?”

Calum again laughed. “I’m not stupid. It was kinda… mutual?”

“Fancying him is one thing but giving him a fucking blowjob…”

“In his car, on the side of the road,” he finished for her.

Mali’s eyes shot open. “What? What if someone saw you? You could both be in trouble.”

“But nobody did. Besides, it’s useless talking about it. I’m too embarrassed to face him.”

“I don’t know why you’re embarrassed because in your place, I’d have felt proud.”

“What?” Calum was confused; seconds ago Mali was lecturing him and now she looked like she was completely okay with things. “Girls,” Calum rolled his eyes.

“What girls?”

“No, nothing… you were saying something…”

“Yeah… I know he’s old and definitely not my type but there’re tons of girls, maybe even guys, at school who fancy him and you out of all of them, you got to do that. That must mean he must like you to some extent.”

A smile instantly appeared on Calum’s lips. “You think so?”

“I guess… I mean, why else would he want to? Unless it was a heat of the moment thing. I don’t know… maybe he was just horny and you were willing,” she shrugged. “There are millions of possibilities.”

“How about we stick to the first one, where he likes me and end of story.”

“Don’t be too happy about it. You don’t even know if that’s true.”

“Stop crushing my happiness, you mean, mean, vile female.”

“Drama queen as always. Anyways, dinner’s almost ready. Go change or something.” She shook her head and got up.

“I’m gonna get a quick shower and I’ll be right there.”

Calum scratched the back of his head as he made his way to the bathroom. His head was replaying Mali’s words over and over again. She did have a point, a good one that he had not think about. How could he not have realised that before? For two weeks, he had been feeling ashamed of himself and his actions, he had been feeling miserable because he could not face Ashton but there was that other side to things that he was not considering. It was possible that Ashton liked him back. He felt really dumb for not having thought about that and moping instead. He wished he had talked to Mali earlier as it would have save him from his two weeks of misery. Like Mali had said, it was all probabilities and to be sure, he would have to find out. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to himself; he was back on track to win Ashton’s heart.

**Next morning…**

Unlike any other days, Calum was early at school. He had told his mom, lied to her, that he had to get to school early so that he could study for his test. That was not the real reason but his mom did not need to know that. He walked to his class and as anticipated, Ashton was there already. Smiling, Calum stood in the doorway and watched him. Like he had seen him do before, Ashton was writing something down and from time to time, he would crease his brows. The moment the bell rang, he walked in and stopped in front of Ashton’s desk.

“Good morning, Mr. Irwin,” he smiled widely.

Ashton lifted his head up and almost wanted to raise an eyebrow. “Morning.” As Calum walked to his seat, he could not help but wonder what that was about. Calum was grinning at him and he could see something mischievous behind that smile but he could not understand what it was. He watched as the boy got his things out of his bag but that smile that he had was not leaving his features.

When he sensed eyes on him, Calum lifted his head. “I want to apologise for yesterday. It was very rude of me. I’m sorry.”

Ashton did not have time to say anything else because other kids were entering the room and he chose to push that aside for the time being. When he realised everybody was staring at him, he remembered the test and he got up. Calum smiled at Ashton as he placed a paper on his desk and he almost lost it when Ashton smiled back. It was not even a proper smile, it was only a half-smile but to Calum it was enough. Having a test and having Ashton in the same room was distracting but he figured if he wanted to impress Ashton, he had to get good marks. He looked at the paper and he instantly knew he could nail it; thus, he quickly wrote down the answers. Meanwhile, Ashton again let his eyes fall on Calum. When he had first met Calum, the boy was like that awkward kid who always had troubles to find his words when he was talking to him but recently, he had been seeing a different side of that same kid; Calum was more open, cheeky, enthralling and Ashton was not sure he liked that.

Calum was biting on his pen again and he had also realised he had the tendency to play with his mouth a lot, whether it was to lick his lips or to bite it or to touch them with his pen or fingers. Calum’s mouth and the places it had been. Fuck! Ashton quickly directed his attention to his diary but shook his head and closed it, oblivious to the fact that Calum was watching him. Calum thought Ashton looked cute when he was annoyed and that was instantly added to his list. He cursed when the bell rang, disrupting his thoughts, and waiting for everyone to drop their papers on Ashton’s desk, he slowly walked there too. After placing his paper on top of the stack, he stood there and looked at Ashton. The moment Ashton lifted his head, Calum grabbed his collar and smacked their lips together, not caring that the door was open and there were people in the hallway. He pulled away shortly and smiled as he walked away, leaving behind a baffled man. There he had done it, he just needed to wait for a reaction.

 


	4. (s)Talk

**Wednesday afternoon…**

Calum dragged his feet behind as he made his way to his English class. It was the last period, he was tired and he just had music class right before; music class, which had turned boring since he had a new teacher. He wanted to skip English but he had never done that before and he was scared he would get in trouble. He did not want any more complications because the last two weeks had been the worst of his life. Ashton had not been coming to work and Calum could not stop blaming himself for it. What if Ashton left because Calum had a crush on him? What if he resigned? What if Calum never saw him again? Sighing, he walked to his usual desk and dropped himself on the chair as he stared at his hands. At that time, kissing Ashton seemed like a good idea but at the very moment, that seemed like the worst thing he had ever thought of. When a familiar hand dropped the test papers from two weeks ago on his desk, he quickly looked up to see Mr. Irwin looking down at him. Mr. Irwin, Calum raised an eyebrow; he had to be dreaming. He was so tired and desperate to see Ashton that he was hallucinating.

“Calum, are you there? No dreaming in my class. And I’ll see you after class about this,” he pointed to the red mark at the top of the paper.

“Fuck,” Calum mumbled; he was not dreaming and he had failed English.

“So,” Ashton said as he stepped in front of his desk and looked at the class. “I don’t think I need to introduce myself. From today, I’ll be your new English teacher because Mr. Rogers won’t be able to resume work due to some health issues. Any question?”

Calum raised his hand before speaking, “does that mean you won’t be teaching music anymore?”

“I meant any questions about this class but no, I won’t be teaching music.”

Ashton had started the lesson and Calum quickly pulled his book and notepad out of his bag; suddenly, he did not feel tired or bored anymore, in fact, he felt so active and he wished the class would never end. He glanced at the score on his paper and he really did wish the class would never end. He had never gotten such a poor grade in English before and it had to happen when Ashton was his new teacher. He had wanted to make a good first impression but that was the worst. He wondered what Ashton might be thinking about him; probably that he was a bad student, who liked to seduce his teacher go get away with bad grades. What was Ashton going to tell him after class? Reprimand him for not paying attention in class? What if Ashton called his parents? What if Ashton told them what Calum had done? He was so screwed.

“Oh, no,” he said as he run his fingers through his hair.

“Yes Calum? You have something to share?”

“Hmm… not really.” Calum bit his lips and cursed himself for thinking out loud.

“Like I was saying, I want your essays on my table on Monday.”

Essay? On Monday? Calum frowned; did he miss something? He certainly did because everybody was busy writing things down, except for him and he was too embarrassed to ask Ashton what it was about, in case Ashton would think he was not paying attention in his class. He sighed; he would just have to ask one of his classmate about it later.

“That’s all for today,” Ashton said when the bell rang.

Calum took his time to gather his things and waited for everyone to leave before approaching Ashton, who was cleaning the board. “You wanted to see me, Mr. Irwin.”

“Yes and I think you know why.”

“Fuck,” the brunette muttered.

“What did I say about swearing in my class?”

“I’m sorry. I know you must be thinking I’m a bad student but I’m not, I promise. This test is definitely saying otherwise but I can explain. I wasn’t feeling fine and I couldn’t concentrate. There were so many things going through my head and English was the least of my worries. This sounds bad, doesn’t it? You can check my report card; you’ll see that I’m not lying. I’ve never failed English before or any other subjects for that matter. Can you please not tell my parents about…”

Ashton stepped close to him, grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed their lips together, in a firm kiss. He could tell Calum was not resisting because he was about to move his lips but Ashton pulled back. “I believed I owed you that.” Without saying anything else, he grabbed his things and walked away, leaving Calum to grin like crazy, while continuously blinking.

**Saturday morning…**

Michael moved closer to the fence and peered into the other house. He could see the car in the driveway but he was certain no one was home; it was far too quiet for that. The house had been uninhabited for months and the previous neighbours were an eccentric old couple, who were not very friendly at all. As opposed to then, where the house was dull and not welcoming, at the moment, he could see that the little garden in the front was well taken care of, there were pots on the porch and the curtains that he could see looked nice. Judging by the look of the house, Michael could tell that his new neighbours were a man in his late thirties, his wife and probably his two or three kids. When he saw that a curtain was pulled, he tried to peek inside to get a better look.

“Excuse me? Can I help you?”

Michael turned around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and looked at the man who was walking towards him; the man who looked like he was returning from a jog. “Huh…”

“Are you looking for something?” Ashton asked as he pulled his earplugs off.

“Hmm… I’m looking… for my cat, big fat grey cat. I lost him. But never mind… doesn’t look like he’s here. Have a good day,” he smiled awkwardly and took backward steps towards his house.

“I’ll let you know if I see him.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you around.”

The moment he closed the door behind him, he slapped himself on the forehead. What was he thinking, peeking into a stranger’s house? He was lucky he could save his ass. He was wrong, the guy was definitely not in his late thirties because he looked much younger, fitter, more handsome and being the observant person that he was, he also noticed he was not wearing a ring. His neighbour was a hot and unmarried man, who might be thinking he was a creep. Two months he was away and now the hot new neighbour might be thinking he was some kind of stalker. Well, technically, he was stalking him but only because he was curious to know what kind of people would be staying next to him and there he had done it, he had ruined everything. He had made a bad first impression and he hated himself for it. He looked down at his feet when a fluffy thing brushed against his bare skin.

“Jasper,” Michael smiled and picked up the cat that was purring against him. “I know that went really bad,” he mumbled as he rubbed his face against the fur. “What? You want me to go see him and make a second first impression? I guess I could. I mean, it’s gonna be just us two all morning anyways. I could drop by and say hello and then when I come back we could do something together. You like that? Oh I love you Jasper. You give the best ideas.”

Pressing a kiss to the top of Jasper’s head, he set him on the couch and, looking at himself in the mirror that was on the wall, he walked out the door. He stopped for a moment, wondering if he should really do it before assuring himself and walking again. Michael took a deep breath and rang the bell.

“Hey, it’s me again,” he smiled when the door opened.

“Hello.”

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced during our brief exchange of words earlier. I’m Michael and I live next door.”

Ashton looked at the guy, who was wearing some black shorts and a hoodie and was barefoot. “Oh, sorry. Do you want to come in?”

“Sure,” Michael nodded and followed Ashton inside, allowing his eyes to get a good look at the room. “Nice house.”

“Have a seat. Would you like to have some coffee? I just made some.”

The moment Ashton was out of sight, Michael squinted his eyes to look at the frames that were on the fireplace, the bunch of papers that were on the table in the corner and of course, the big pile of books. He liked to read, Michael noted and wondered what else that beautiful stranger liked.

“Here you go.”

“So, you never told me your name.”

“Oh, I’m Ashton. Nice to meet you. So, you just moved in too?”

Michael laughed. “No, I was on vacation, a long one and I came back only yesterday. Thought I’d meet my new neighbour and get to know him.”

“Is that why you were peeping in my house earlier?”

The younger boy let out a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry for snooping, I was just curious.”

“That’s ok. And I assume you don’t really have a cat.”

“I do actually, Jasper, the big fat grey cat. But he didn’t get lost and he never will because he’s too lazy. What’s with all the books?”

“It’s school stuffs.”

“So, you’re a student,” Michael nodded; that was interesting.

“A teacher.”

“Don’t you have to be old to be a teacher? I mean, no offense but you don’t look that old.”

“I’m not that old,” he laughed. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I work at a pet shop. I just love the cute little creatures.”

“And you live alone?”

“No, I told you I have Jasper. You?”

“Me too.”

Michael hummed. “No wife? Or girlfriend?”

“No, not right now. What about you? Wife or girlfriend?”

“Wife?” Michael let out a loud laugh. “I’m only 21 and I intend to live my life fully first. I’m single and I love my freedom. Hey, you know what? Why don’t you come over at my house tonight, for dinner? We could get to know each other better. I mean if you don’t have any other plans.”

“No, I don’t. I’d love to come.”

“Great, I’ll see you tonight,” Michael smiled and got to his feet.

“Do you want me to bring something?” Ashton asked as he walked the other to the door.

“Just yourself, that’ll do.”

Michael waved at him a last time before going inside his own house. He jumped on the couch next to Jasper, causing the him to mewl, before rubbing his head. “You know what? He’s even better looking up close. And guess what? He’s single. He’s a teacher and I think I like him already,” Michael closed his eyes and sighed. “What did you say? I never liked teachers? That’s right but he’s different. Shush and go back to sleep. I don’t want to hear you talking. I like him and that’s it. and while you’re napping, I’m gonna run to the store because I invited him for dinner,” Michael squealed.

**Later that day…**

“Oh, come on monkey. He’s not coming and I’m tired. Let’s go. Everyone’s waiting for us at the mall,” Mali sighed as she shifted from one foot to another; it had been more than thirty minutes since they had been waiting outside of McDonald’s and there still was no sign of the older man.

“He will, just wait.”

“How do you know that?”

“Didn’t you hear what Jess said the other day?”

“No, what did she say?”

“She said that the previous Saturday she came here for lunch and she ran into Ashton.”

“So, that automatically means he’ll be here today as well?” the girl frowned.

“No but she also said she had this cousin, who works here and that cousin told her that Ashton comes here every Saturday for lunch.”

“How unhealthy,” she commented. “You’re saying we’ve been waiting here just so you could be sure that old teacher of yours really comes here every Saturday?”

“No, I’m going to talk to him. You said he likes me. I want answers. And he’s not old. My new music teacher is the one who’s old.”

“No, she’s not. she must be what? In her thirties?”

“Ashton’s twenty-five and you call him old.”

“Not in general but for you, yes he’s old. And I never said he likes you. I said there were possibilities and that was one of them.”

“There he is.”

“You saw him. Happy now? Let’s go. It’s noon thirty and I’m hungry.”

“You go; I’ll meet you there in a bit. I want to talk to him.”

“But you won’t. You’re just going to stand here and watch him from a distance. Stop being such a stalker. Let’s go.” Mali tugged on his shirt and pulled him in the opposite direction.

“Stop. You’re stretching my favourite shirt. You go.”

“Fine. One hour. If you’re not there in one hour, I’m gonna come back here and drag you by your ear, even if it’s in front of your favourite Mr. Irwin.”

“Fine, I’ll be there in less than an hour.”

Calum sighed when Mali walked away to meet their friends and decided to wait for a while before going in; he did not want Ashton to think he was following him. After Ashton had kissed him the other day, he had made up his mind to ask him about it the very next day but with all the excitements and thrills he had gotten from the kiss, he had ended up eating seventeen bars of chocolate and a giant bowl of ice cream after dinner. That resulted in him being sick and he could not go to school, which was why he was there, stalking him at McDonald’s on a Saturday. Seven minutes later, he walked in and went straight to the counter. Taking his tray, he turned around only to realise there was no free table. What should he do, go to Ashton’s table? Or sit at another table and walk to Ashton half-way through his meal? But what if somebody else went to sit there in the meantime? Calum walked to Ashton’s table and cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Hi,” he said when Ashton looked at him. “Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

“Sure.”

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” he said as he took a big bite of his burger.

“Why would you say that?”

“I mean look at you. You look so fit and healthy.”

“What are you doing here alone? Wouldn’t you rather be hanging out with your friends on a Saturday?”

Calum let out a little laugh. “We were supposed to go to the movies but the plan got cancelled only today and I already left home.”

“So, you weren’t at school yesterday,” Ashton said carefully; when Calum did not come to his class on Thursday, he had instantly assumed he was the reason behind it. That assumption was confirmed when Calum again did not show up on Friday.

“I had stomach ache and tooth ache, from eating too much junk and my mom didn’t let me go to school.”

Ashton hummed. “And how are you feeling now?” he asked but realised he did not have to because Calum was eating a big burger, a large amount of fries and had also gotten himself a large strawberry milkshake.

“I’m good. Thanks for asking. I’ve been meaning to talk to you, you know? I even thought of going to your house this morning but you kinda have banned me from doing so. I’m glad I ran into you.”

“What do you want to talk to me about? Is it about the test?”

Calum again cleared his throat. “It’s actually about the kiss, the one you gave me and practically ran away from the next second.”

Ashton coughed around his coke and looked at Calum as the boy put a potato between his lips and pushed it into his mouth with his index.

“You told me to keep my distances and I did. Then you vanished for two weeks and you come back and kiss me. What should I make of it?”

“I don’t know and I don’t think it’s the right place to have this conversation.”

“I think it is because we can’t have this talk at school. I just want some answers, that’s all. I like you and I want to know if you like me back.”

“I don’t need to answer that,” Ashton said calmly. “I made a mistake that day. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“You always say that and then something else happens. Why don’t we just let it happen?”

“Because I’m your teacher.”

“Would things have been different if you weren’t?”

“No, because then you’d have liked another teacher and it’d all be the same.”

“You’re wrong. I like you because it’s you.”

“I don’t know Calum. Maybe you should try someone your age.”

“I can’t. I can’t get you off my mind, like ever. And every time you push me away, I feel like I’m going crazy. I was doing fine before, only dreaming about you, but then we kissed at your house and it makes me want more.”

“I’m sorry but you can’t have more. The sooner you understand it, the better it is for both of us.”

Calum sighed. “Ok, just don’t ignore me in class because I told you I like you.”

Ashton shook his head as he looked at Calum; he was so naïve. “You have ketchup on your cheek.”

“Where?” Calum asked and brought a hand up to wipe it.

“Right there, near your lips, on the left.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Here, let me.” Ashton took a towel and cleaned the spot. “Not my left but your left.”

“Ok, I’m done here. I’ll see you at school.”

“See you on Monday,” Ashton nodded and watched as Calum walked outside.

Calum cursed and kicked the lamp post with his foot; although things had gone well between them, they had not gone as well as he had planned. However, he was not going to be disheartened. If the first attempt had failed, he was going to give it another shot before actually giving up. He looked to his left when he saw Ashton coming from the other side and pretended he was waiting for somebody.

“Hey, do you need a ride?” Ashton asked as walked to him.

“My dad’s supposed to pick me up but I don’t mind a ride. I’ll just text him,” he said and followed Ashton to his car.

_‘Hey sis I’ll see you at home’_

He sent that to Mali and turned to smile at Ashton. “There, all done.”

Ashton glanced at Calum as he drove off and he could not help it when his mind drifted to the last time that Calum was in his car and he ended up receiving a blow job on the side of the road. He had no idea why he was thinking about it when a few minutes earlier he had told the boy to forget about things, move on and as oddly as it was, Calum had even readily agreed to his terms. While trying to keep away from trouble, he invited it in his car because he could have let Calum wait for his dad or a bus if his dad never showed up but being him, he offered him a ride.

“Ashton, stop the car. Stop the car.”

“What? What happened?” he frowned and turned to look at Calum as he stopped the car. Without warning, Calum leaned forward and captured Ashton’s parted lips. “Woah,” he muttered as he pushed Calum back into his seat. “Put on your seatbelt.”

“What?”

“You know, you should stop kissing me in public.”

Calum sucked his bottom lip between him teeth and looked at his hands before sighing. “I…”

Tapping his finger on the steering wheel, he smiled. “Wanna go to my house?”

 


	5. (Animal) Instinct

Calum followed the older man up the path to his house and let his eyes trail down his back to his ass as a small smile crept to the corners of his lips; when he had gone to ‘stalk’ Ashton, all he had wanted was to talk to him and, maybe if he was lucky, to get a kiss, even if it was not a proper kiss and just a peck, it would have made his day. Yet, there he was, standing in front of Ashton’s door as the other tried to unlock it. He had not anticipated anything else would happen but unlike last time, he was ready and he was not going to freak out. He was mentally prepared and even his body was yearning for it. The truth was, if it were up to him, he would have ripped Ashton’s clothes right then and there but he was certain Ashton would not have appreciated it, considering how he always had his guards up. He knew only seconds were passing but it seemed like it was taking forever for Ashton to unlock that door. Calum was so lost in his thoughts, imagining all the dirty things Ashton would do to him, that he had not realised the other had already stepped inside.

When Calum did not follow him, Ashton turned around to look at him; the boy was staring into space and was biting on his lower lip, just like Ashton had caught him do in class. He cleared his throat to get his attention and, the moment Calum was past the door, he closed it and pushed him against the door. Calum barely had the chance to register what was happening and Ashton’s lips were already on his; it was like Ashton had unleashed the animal that was in him. Ashton pressed himself against the brunette and, taking his hands in his, he lifted them up and pinned them above his head. He slipped a leg between Calum’s legs and lifted it up before pressing his knee against Calum’s balls, taking him by surprise and causing him to whimper against his lips. As they pulled away slightly to breath, Ashton let out a little laugh; Calum’s face was flushed already, his eyes were half closed and his lips were pinker than before. Looking into Calum’s eyes, he trailed his hands down his arms and slipped the grey hoodie off his shoulders to let it fall by his feet.

Without breaking the eye contact, Calum licked his lips and slowly unbuttoned the floral shirt before pushing it aside. Right then, he had to look away and directed his eyes to Ashton’s chest because he had always only imagined how Ashton looked like underneath his clothes and to be honest, it was better than what he had ever thought. He reached out to touch his skin but before he could, Ashton had again pinned his hand against the door and smirked at him. The boy tried to wriggle his hands free but Ashton was much stronger than him and he gave up when Ashton kissed him. Ashton was rigorously kissing him and unlike other times, he could feel the impatience against his lips and in the way Ashton was rocking his hips against his. Again taking Calum by surprise, Ashton lifted him off his feet and held him in place as he kept thrusting against his ass. When Calum wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his hips, he moved from the door, walked them to the study and set Calum on the desk.

Calum had thought Ashton was taking him to the bedroom but when he opened his eyes, he realised they were only in the study. However, that was a minor detail because it did not matter where they were as long as he was having Ashton; even the table at McDonald’s would have done. He scrunched his nose at the thought because public sex was not his thing and he was willing to bet it was not Ashton’s either.

“What did I tell you about daydreaming?” Ashton took a few steps backward, crossed his arms and looked at him.

“I… huh… wasn’t daydreaming…”

“Really? I know what’s going on in your head. Why don’t you stop thinking and start acting?”

“Huh… I…”

“You’ve been a really naughty boy at school this week, haven’t you?” Ashton smiled.

“I have,” Calum pursed his lips and looked back at Ashton from under his lashes.

“You need to be punished then.”

“Yes, give me detention, Mr Irwin.”

“I know something better than detention. Bend over the table.”

“What?”

“Bend over.” When Calum did not move, Ashton pulled him to his feet and turned him around. He pushed him forward on top of the desk and slapped him on the ass.

Calum laughed. “We’re not in kindergarten.”

“You’re right, we’re not in kindergarten.”

Making Calum face him, Ashton grabbed the hem of his tee and pulled it over his head to discard it to the floor. Next, he removed his belt, which he set on the table, and then got rid of his jeans and boxers. Once Calum was naked, he again flipped him around and trailed his fingers up his thigh before slapping him hard. Calum cringed at that and reached a hand to rub at the stinging spot.

“No hands,” Ashton shook his head and spanked Calum again, that time on the other cheek. “Will you be naughty again?”

“Yes,” the brunette whispered as he panted.

“What was that?” Another spank and a little cry.

“Yes,” he said louder; if being naughty meant he would be bent over a table naked, then he wanted to keep being naughty. Besides, Ashton spanking him, was turning him on.

“Aren’t you enjoying this a little too much?” Ashton asked as his palm again connected with Calum’s skin.

“Hmm… spank me more, Mr Irwin.”

Leaning forward, Ashton pressed his chest against Calum’s back and rubbed the material of his jeans against Calum’s sensitive ass. “How much more do you want me to spank you?” he whispered into his ear.

“As long as you want while doing other things to me.”

“You want me to do other things to you?” Ashton asked and Calum nodded. “What do you want me to do?”

“Anything you want,” Calum moaned when Ashton reached around him and tugged on his penis while rubbing his own dick against Calum’s ass. “I want to touch you too.”

“But you said anything I want.” He reached for the belt that he had set beside Calum and, taking both of Calum’s hands, he fastened them behind his back. “That’s better.”

“Noooo...” Calum whined.

Calum heard Ashton’s belt being opened and then his zipper being pulled down before the sound of his jeans being shuffled down his legs was heard. He turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder but with the way Ashton was positioned, he could only see his shoulder and one arm. His eyes stayed on Ashton as the man walked around the desk to go on the other side. Instinctively, he took his bottom lip between his teeth as he caught sight of Ashton jerking himself off while opening the drawer; Ashton was hard already and that was the most beautiful and overwhelming scene that Calum had ever seen. He instantly knew it was being added to his list of favourite things that he loved about Ashton. He was brought out of his trance when Ashton set something on the table and Calum realised it was a bottle of lube. Then, a packet of condom was being torn and Ashton quickly rolled it onto his penis before walking to stand behind him again and coating himself with the lubricant. Calum closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Ashton placed his hand on his hip; that was not how he had imagined his first time but he was there and Ashton was there and that was all that mattered.

With his other hand, Ashton took hold of his dick and directed it to Calum’s hole. He pushed it all the way in and could not help but think that Calum was tight while on the other hand, Calum could not help but feel like he was being torn in two. He started a series of sharp in and out thrusts and reached out to grab a fistful of Calum’s dark hair. A grunt left Calum’s mouth and he closed his eyes as Ashton pounded hard in him. Ashton’s cock was nothing like his fingers, which were the only things that had ever gone in his ass, but it was somehow much better. When he had first slipped his dick in him, there was that sharp pain that he had felt but the feelings he was feeling as Ashton kept moving in him made his pain be long forgotten. A loud moan escaped the brunette’s lips as Ashton hand connected to his side in a tight slap. Ashton sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and rubbed the spot soothingly before again hitting the same place.

“Yes Mr Irwin,” Calum panted. “Spank me more.”

Chuckling, Ashton slapped him one more time before trailing his hand down his thigh and grabbing him at the knee, he set his leg on the edge of the desk. He let go of Calum’s hair and slid his hand down his back, letting his fingers caress along his spine to stop where Calum’s hands were bound and then went back up while his hips kept the same pace. His hand then ran down Calum’s shoulder and down his side, causing Calum to shiver. Ashton leant forward and pressed his lips to the back of Calum’s neck, squeezing the boy’s arms between their bodies. His lips trailed from one shoulder to the other while his teeth lightly grazed his skin. Calum cursed; Ashton’s mouth on his back, his hand on his hip and his penis buried deep in him were all too much to handle. He was breathing faster, his heart was racing and all the blood in his body were rushing to his middle part. Moaning quietly, Calum came, spilling his load onto the carpet and the rest on his thigh. The way Calum was writhing under him, Ashton knew he had come and he straightened himself but kept thrusting forward a few more time before pulling out of him.

He freed Calum’s hand and turned him around. Again, he tied them before pushing Calum onto his back and pushing his legs apart. Without wasting time, he shoved his cock back in his ass and moved in and out at the same fast pace as before. He took Calum’s nipple between his thumb and index and, twirling it between the digits, he tugged on it. That caused Calum to let out a gasp and he opened his eyes to look at Ashton, who was looking all sweaty and hot from that angle. He wanted to touch him as well and hoisting himself upward, he hooked his hands around the other’s neck and looked into his eyes. Leaning closer, he closed the gap between them as he again kissed Ashton; it was an action that Ashton had not anticipated but he kissed him nonetheless. Ashton placed his hands on Calum’s ass to hold him in place and the more he thrust into Calum, the closer he reached to his orgasm. With a grunt, he came and gradually slowed down the movement of his hips. He pulled away from the kiss and, setting Calum back on the table, he pulled out of him.

“Fuck,” Ashton muttered as he leant against the desk and breathed heavily. His eyes fluttered open when Calum placed a kiss to his arm and he pulled the condom off, tossing it into the waste basket before turning to the boy. He did not say anything but only got dressed. Again, he turned to Calum, who was still sitting on the desk. “Why aren’t you getting dressed?”

Smiling, Calum walked to Ashton and again hooked his hands around his neck. “Why? Is it bothering you?”

“No but you should wear your clothes.”

“I can’t.” He put his hands between them and showed him that they were still tied together. “If you don’t wanna open my hands, maybe you can help me get dressed.”

Ashton shook his head and undid the belt. “There. Get dressed now.”

Calum wrapped the belt around Ashton’s waist and pulled him close, causing Ashton to laugh but Calum silenced him by pressing their lips together. Ashton smiled against his lips before slapping his ass and moving away.

**Back at Michael’s house…**

The boy walked back and forth on his porch while occasionally glancing at Ashton’s house. It had been almost fifty minutes since Ashton had walked inside with some guy and Michael could not help the feeling that was over-washing him. What was it? Jealousy? Why would he be jealous? That guy could be Ashton’s boyfriend. Michael shook his head at the thought because Ashton had told him he was single. Then, who was it? The guy looked much younger than himself. Maybe he was Ashton’s cousin or nephew and he was over-thinking. Although he had told himself that, he was not very much convinced and to clear his doubt, he walked to Ashton’s house. He might have met him only once but he knew he liked him and he was going to make sure no one came in between. He peeped through the glass panel by the door but could spot no one. He then moved to the window on the right side, to look into the living, which was also empty. Where the hell were they? He moved back to the door to peep inside but the door opened and he just stood there, frozen on the spot.

“Hmm… hi,” he stuttered.

“Michael? Hi. What’s up?”

“Who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Calum. He’s one of my students.”

“Yeah right, you’re a teacher,” Michael laughed nervously; all that while he had been wracking his brain but it turned out that boy was harmless.

“Yeah, he missed a few classes and he just wanted to catch up.”

“Thanks for the lessons Mr Irwin. They were very helpful and enlightening,” Calum smiled brightly. “I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

“Yeah, bye,” Ashton waved and turned his attention back to Michael. “What’s brings you here?”

“Huh… I… You’re still up for the dinner tonight, are you?”

“Of course, even I would like to get to know my neighbour,” he smiled and Michael almost swooned.

“So, I was wondering do you prefer beer or champagne?”

“How about red wine?”

 _Red wine… Classy taste_ , Michael hummed. “I’ll get red wine.”

“Don’t worry about it. You make dinner and I’ll get the wine.”

“Sweet, I’ll see you tonight. Say, six?”

“Great.”

**Later that night…**

Michael trailed one of his hands down Ashton’s chest and the latter set his glass of wine on the coffee table. They had been talking, getting to know each other, laughing and sipping wine when Michael had suddenly placed Jasper on the floor and kissed Ashton. That was ten minutes earlier and at that moment, the excitement was rising in both of them. Michael moved his mouth to Ashton’s neck and tried to loosen his belt single-handedly, cursing when he failed; why was Ashton wearing a belt when he was only next door? That was only making his task harder and he pulled away momentarily to undo his belt and jeans. Once that was done, he slipped his hand inside and again pressed his lips to Ashton’s neck. Ashton hissed when Michael’s cold hand made contact with his penis and he closed his eyes as he dropped his head backward on the couch. He was going to relax and let things happen but realised he was not one who liked to be controlled. Opening his eyes again, he lifted his hips slightly and pushed his jeans further down his thighs so as to facilitate Michael’s task. He then hooked his fingers in Michael’s shorts and boxers and pulled them out of the way, exposing Michael as well.

When he had accepted Michael’s dinner invitation, he had no idea he would end up in that position but he was not going to complain; Michael was hot. He was not one who would go for random sex but that was not random; Michael was his neighbour and they were getting acquainted. Well, they already got to know each other verbally and now they were getting to know each other physically. He moaned when Michael squeezed his dick and to return the favour, he did the same. Deciding to take control of the situation, he pushed Michael onto his back and after pulling his shorts off, he settled between his legs. Ashton could tell that Michael was quite eager because the moment he had wrapped his fingers around Michael’s penis, he had thrust into his fist. Thus, without wasting time, he leant forward and enclosed his lips around the head of Michael’s cock. He sucked on it and then took it deeper until it was touching the back of his throat; he pulled back before repeating the action. Pulling away, he spat on the head while moving his hand along the length to smear the saliva.

As he again took Michael into his mouth, he wrapped his fingers around his own dick and jerked himself off. Michael let out a loud moan when Ashton slipped two fingers knuckle-deep in him at once and curled them inside. Whilst Ashton scissored his fingers, Michael balled his hands into fists on either sides of his body and thrust into the other’s mouth. With each passing seconds, things were quickly escalating and they were both panting messes on the couch. Ashton again curled his fingers and Michael could no longer hold himself and shot his load into Ashton’s mouth. Not long after, Ashton also came and he dropped his head onto Michael’s stomach as he tried to catch his breath before moving back to a sitting position.

Michael shifted and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Thank you for coming over for dinner.”

“Well, thank you for having me,” Ashton smiled.

“Technically, you had me,” he laughed.

Ashton also laughed. “Yeah, you have a point.”

Michael took Ashton’s hand and licked the cum off his fingers while looking straight into Ashton’s eyes. “Now I’ve had you.”

 _Fuck,_ Ashton cursed inwardly. “You’re a little wild beast, did you know that?”

“I’m a cat, clever and mischievous,” he grinned.

“More like a naughty kitty.”

“Naughty kitty? I like that.”

Smiling, Ashton straightened his clothes and grabbed his glass and emptied its content before letting his eyes drift to Michael as he laughed at his cat, who had made itself comfy onto Michael’s shorts, which was on the floor. His eyes slowly trailed up Michael’s legs to his thigh and higher up to his penis and he instinctively licked his lips. “Nice,” he said and when Michael realised where Ashton’s eyes were, he grabbed a cushion and set it in his lap. “I meant the wine,” he added with a smirk.

“Yeah?” When Ashton nodded, Michael put the cushion aside and leant closer to the other, intentionally rubbing his penis against Ashton’s arm and smiled as he reached beside him. “I was just pouring you another drink.”

“Ok,” Ashton laughed. “I was wondering. Would you like to go somewhere with me?”

“Yeah, where?”

“It’s a secret.”

“Ooh… Secret? I like it. When?”

“I’ll let you know,” Ashton smiled cheekily.

 


	6. (Not) Unexpected

Calum waited for everyone else to make their way towards the door before slowly getting up. He paused in front of Ashton’s desk and smiled at the man, who lifted his head to look up at him. Glancing at the door, he leant forward, pressed a quick kiss to the older male’s lips and straightened himself again.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Irwin,” he said with a smirk.

“Are you crazy? Out of your mind?”

“Yes, I’m crazy about you.”

“Shh… you could get us both in trouble. Keep quiet or…”

“You’ll punish me? I’d love that. I want you to spank me again.”

“Shit,” Ashton muttered as he bent his head down and ran his fingers through his hair.

Smiling to himself, Calum only shook his head and walked away. Ever since he had found out that Ashton liked him back, he just loved teasing him because it was a little funny to see him get flustered. Besides, he also knew what messing with Ashton would get him into. If teasing him meant that Ashton would bend him forward and fuck him hard, Calum was ready to do that all the time. He could still remember how Ashton had pushed him on top of his desk and had taken his virginity. Then a couple of days later, he was bent over the back of a couch at Ashton’s house while the other was going in and out of him. Plus, both times, Ashton had his hand tied behind his back and had spanked him. It had left his butt sore but it made him crave for more. He had never really fancied rough sex but if he was being honest, he was loving it and his body wanted more. Maybe he was fucked up but he did not care as long as he was getting Ashton.

“What’s with that smile on your face? I’ve been trying to talk to you since…” Mali raised an eyebrow when Calum kept staring at the floor while smiling. “Hello? Calum? Are you here? Can you hear me?” taking a deep breath, Mali move closer to him and shouted in his ear.

“What? Why would you do that?” he placed a hand to cover the abused ear and frowned at her.

“Good to have you back. I’ve been talking to you but you seemed lost somewhere.”

“I was listening to you,” Calum grinned. “What were you saying again?”

She rolled her eyes and patted the bench beside her. “Come, sit. What’s up, monkey?”

“Nothing… I woke up in a good mood?”

“Hmm… a little something is telling me that Irwin has something to do with this. Tell me I’m right. Am I?”

A small smile again appeared at the corners of Calum’s lips. “Maybe…”

“Maybe? I know you better than that. It’s because of him that you’ve been like this since the weekend.”

“What? Of course not… I’ve just been in a good mood because… huh… it’s good to be in a good mood. It’s healthy.”

“Are you forgetting that I’m your older sister? Now spill. What’s with you? Last time I left you at McDonalds’, you were grumpy and then you came back home you were like this,” she pointed to the smile that was again on his face. “And six days later, you’re still like this. I know something must have happened. And I know I’m right to think it includes Irwin.”

Calum bit his lower lip and looked at his sister, who was looking back at him, her eyes waiting for answers. He knew he could not really keep anything from her because he would eventually end up telling her. He scratched the back of his head as he thought about things over in his head. Besides, he knew Mali and she was not going to stop bugging him until she got the truth out of him; it was easier to tell her already. Calum nodded, that was what he was going to do; he was going to tell her the main points and leave out the details.

“I had sex with Ashton,” he said quietly and carefully.

“What?” Mali glared at him. “Pinch me. Tell me I’m dreaming.”

Calum pinched her hard in the arm before speaking again. “No, I really did, at his house.”

“You’re fucking crazy. He’s so old. I can’t believe you had sex with Irw…”

Calum quickly pressed his palm over her mouth and looked around them. “Shhh… are you mad? What if someone heard you?”

“Everyone else is too busy with their own thing to bother about you and Ir…”

“God damn it, Mali! Keep your mouth shut,” he interrupted.

“What?”

“How did your test go?” Calum asked, changing the subject before she said something that she should not again.

“It was ok… I couldn’t solve the last equation but I guess I can get away with it.”

“I know you will. You always do.”

“Back to Irwin. Tell me all about it.”

“Here?” Calum looked around. “You sure it can’t wait? There’s so many people around.”

“Fine, but this conversation is so not over. We’ll talk when we get home.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see.”

“I still can’t believe it though. I mean, how did that happen? Obsessing about him is one thing but sex? That’s on a completely different level. Wait! Did he force himself on you?” Mali frowned.

Calum slapped his forehead in exasperation. “No, he did not. I thought we were talking about this at home.”

“I know but I need to make sure so that I can kick his ass if he’s taking advantage of you.”

Shaking his head, Calum took a bite of his sandwich and ignored her. “Mom makes the best sandwiches.”

“Stop changing the subject all the time. Be honest with me, Monkey. Did he force you?”

“Ugh Mali. Stop it now.”

“Answer me.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“I’m not annoying. I just care about you and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. He knows you like him and he’s taking advantage of that.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. I know how men think, especially those his age. They are sadists and they like to prey on the weak ones.”

“Clearly, you know nothing about men. I am one and I can tell you that you’re wrong. And just so you know, I’m not weak.”

Mali laughed and messed his hair. “You’re not a man, you’re just a boy, a little boy.”

“Little? Now, I’m offended.”

“Aww…”

“For the record, I’m taller than you.”

“So? No matter how tall you grow, you’ll always be my little Monkey.”

**Later that afternoon…**

Calum picked up another leaf from the grass, tore it into pieces and tossed them aside. He was currently sitting under the tree that was at the far end of the parking lot and waiting for Ashton. The teacher’s car was not far from where he was and that could only mean that Ashton was still there. He cursed as he looked at his watch; thirty-three minutes had passed since the bell rang, the school ground was clear from the students but there was still no Ashton. What was he still doing inside? Impatience was getting the best of him and he got up to go to the library instead and do his homework but stayed put when he caught sight of the gorgeous man. He placed his backpack on his right shoulder and dusted his shorts before approaching his car.

“What are you still doing here?” Ashton asked, surprised to see Calum there.

Without saying anything, Calum pressed his index to Ashton’s lips and leaned in to press his lips there as well. It was a short kiss as their lips had barely met one another before Ashton pulled away to scan the surrounding. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised there were no one around before turning his eyes back to the boy, who was standing so close to him.

“What do you think you’re doing? You could get us both in trouble.”

“We won’t; there’s no one here. Besides, I want you,” he whispered as he tried to kiss Ashton again.

“Wait… Get in,” he said and opened the back door.

“My pleasure. Your car happens to be my new favourite place to be.”

“Don’t get used to it,” he shook his head and climbed in as well. “You know you really should stop kissing me at school.”

“I would if I get to kiss you elsewhere.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Why not? Don’t you like it too?” Calum asked as he ran his finger down Ashton’s chest.

Ashton took the hand in his and halted it. He then looked at Calum’s face before placing two fingers under his chin and pecking his lips. “I do but I’m your teacher, remember? That makes it inappropriate for us to be together, anywhere else as well.”

“I don’t care if you’re my teacher. All I know is that I like to kiss you and I’d like you to bend me over and spank me, just like you did at your house.”

“Fuck…”

“Yes, fuck me,” he whispered against Ashton’s parted lips.

A shiver ran down Ashton’s spine as Calum’s words echoed in his ears; for a sixteen years old, Calum sure knew how to get under his skin. The worst part of it all, he knew he wanted it too. He always tried to resist the boy but with the way Calum acted or with the words that he spoke, he always ended up caving in. He looked at the boy, who was biting his lower lips and again cursed. There it was again, the voice of reason fading out and his instinct taking over. He grabbed Calum by the front of his shirt and crashed their lips together, causing a little gasp to escape Calum’s lips at the sudden action. He sucked on Calum’s bottom lip, just like he had seen Calum do in his class so many times, and then tugged on it. When Calum moaned, he repeated that action. If only Calum was not his student, things would not have been that complicated between them and the things Ashton would have done to him, Calum would never have imagined in his entire life. Finally, they pulled away and Ashton pressed his forehead to Calum. Calum kept his eyes locked with Ashton and reached to the button of his shirt; however, Ashton stopped him.

“No, not here.”

“Where then? We’re not outside… we’re in your car and it has tinted windows. No one will see us.”

“First things first. If we’re doing this, I have a few conditions.”

“I agree to all of them. As long as you’re not ending things between us, it’s fine with me.”

Ashton laughed. “Ending things between us? When was there ever something between us?”

“Huh… when you kissed me at your house? When I gave you a blowjob in your car on the side of the road? When you fuck me on your desk in your study? When you fuck me on your couch?”

There was nothing Ashton could debate on because all those were true. “You can’t just agree without listening to any of my terms.”

“Whatever they are, I know I’ll accept them,” he shrugged.

“Well, listen first. Rule number 1: we cannot be seen anywhere in public together, unless it concerns school matters. Do you agree?”

Calum only leant in and pecked Ashton’s lips.

“Do you agree?” Ashton repeated.

“Every time I kiss you, it means I agree to what you’re saying.”

Ashton rolled his eyes before continuing. “Rule number 2: no more stalking me. Agree?” As he guessed, Calum again kissed him. “Rule number three: you can’t call me. I’ll call you.”

“I can’t call you cause I don’t have your number.”

“Rule number four: nothing else is going to happen in my car.” Again another kiss. “Rule number five: You’re not allowed to talk about us to anyone.” Calum pecked his lips again. “Rule number six: I’m not gonna tell you about this one right now because the place is not fitting.”

“Why? Tell me about it. I want to know what it is.”

“No, not now. We’ll talk about this in a more private place.”

Calum groaned. “Is there anything we can do right now? This is ridiculous.”

Ashton smiled at the look on Calum’s face; the boy was cute even when he was annoyed. Cute? He did not just think that, did he? He reached behind his ear and tickled him there. However, Calum slapped his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. It seemed like in a matter of minutes, all of his wishes got crushed; he had intentionally waited for Ashton so that he would get to kiss him and maybe do other things as well but thanks to his stupid conditions, there was nothing he could do. He might as well have gone the library and studied instead of wasting his time while waiting for him. Letting out a little laugh, Ashton reached out to tickle his ribs. Calum snorted and again pushed Ashton away before reaching out to open the door. Although, before he could do so, Ashton pulled him back and kissed him. He sighed against the man’s lips as all of his anger vanished. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Ashton’s neck and deepened the kiss. He whimpered when Ashton moved his mouth to his chin but gasped when he connected it to his collarbone. Ashton sucked the skin between his teeth while moving his hand to Calum’s waist to pull him closer.

“Ashton, stop,” Calum mumbled; as much as he wanted him to keep going, he also knew that that was going to leave a mark.

Ignoring Calum’s plea, he kept nibbling on the same spot, until he was satisfied. “There.”

“How am I going to hide this?” Calum rubbed at the spot. “Actually, no. I’m going to show everyone what you gave me.”

“You aren’t allowed to. Remember the rules?”

“Oh yeah, the rules. We just broke rule number 4. Are you going to punish me? Spank me hard? Fuck me to oblivion?”

“Damn it, Calum. I should punish you but… I won’t.”

“Why not? I’ve been naughty and deserve to be punished.” Calum ran his hand down Ashton’s body and grabbed his crotch.

“Shit!” Ashton made Calum kneel on the backseat, pulled his shorts down and spanked him on his cheek. When Calum hissed, Ashton raised his hand and slapped the same spot again. “Are you going to be a bad boy again?”

“Yes.”

“Are you?” he asked and slapped the other cheek before pulling his shorts back up.

“Yes.”

“This is not gonna do. You’re gonna write me some lines. 1000 actually. And you’re gonna write ‘I will not disobey my teacher’ for tomorrow.”

“Done,” Calum smiled cheekily. “I should get going now.”

“Do you want me to drop you?”

“Nuh… my mom’s coming to pick me up.”

“What are you still doing here anyway?”

“My mom thinks I’m at soccer practice and my coach thinks I’m sick,” he shrugged.

Ashton raised an eyebrow. “I’m thinking about rule number seven: you can’t skip your lessons to see me.”

“We’ll see about that one. Gotta go,” he kissed Ashton before getting out of the car.

“Well, you already agreed. You said every time you agree to my conditions, you’ll kiss me.”

Calum groaned. “Fuck! That’s not fair. Oh, I almost forgot.” He opened his bag, tore a piece of paper, scribbled something on it and then handed it to Ashton. “My number. Call me.”

Ashton shook his head and smiled as he looked at the paper in his hand; Calum was crazy but there was something that Ashton liked about him. Actually, he was still smiling when he stopped his car in his driveway.

“Jasper, come down. Come on, baby. You can do it.” Michael turned his attention away from his cat and to Ashton when he saw the other getting out of his car. “Someone looks like he’s in a good mood.”

“Hey, what’s up? I just had a good day, that’s all.”

“Not so good. I’m having a not so good day. Jasper has been on the roof for almost an hour and he doesn’t want to get down. I think he’s scared.”

“How did he get there?”

“He was chasing a pigeon, climbed on the roof and got stuck there. I’m scared he’s gonna fall and hurt himself.”

“He won’t. He’s a cat and cats always land on their paws.”

“He’s not like any regular cat. He’s a big, lazy and scaredy-cat. He’ll definitely hurt himself.”

“I’ll get him.” Ashton unbuttoned his shirt and held it out. “Can you hold this for me?”

“Ye-yeah, sure.”

Michael trailed his eyes down Ashton’s tone chest and licked his lips. He could still remember the last time his hands were on it and his mouth pressing kisses to it. And then much lower, the images of how he had rid him of his pants and sucked him, they were still fresh on his mind. He was so busy thinking about Ashton’s naked body that he had not realised when Ashton had climbed on the roof, gotten Jasper and was walking towards him again.

“Here you go.”

“Oh, thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d have done without you. And you,” he turned to Jasper, who was in his arms. “Don’t you ever do that again. You scared the hell out of me. And you, thank you, thank you, thank you again. You’re like that sexy man who got my cat.”

“Sexy?”

“Did I say sexy? No, I said, you’re like that fireman who got my cat.”

“Ok,” Ashton laughed. “Would you care to join this sexy fireman for dinner tonight?” he shoved his hands in his pockets, making sure they tugged his pants lower, as he knew Michael was looking at him.

Michael scratched the back of his neck nervously; he should definitely learn to control his tongue. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Great. I’ll see you then.”

**Later that evening…**

“Dinner was so… Ugh… so yummy. I didn’t know you could make such delicious lasagna.”

“Thank you,” Ashton smiled. “Do you want some more wine?”

“Are you having more? I mean, it’s a school night. Don’t you have to be up early?”

“I’ve got that thing tomorrow and I’m not going to work.”

“Great,” Michael took the bottle and filled the two glasses. “Cheers then.”

“Cheers.” Ashton raised his glass and then took a sip.

Michael set his glass on the coffee table, then took Ashton’s one and put it aside as well before shifting and straddling the older man’s lap. He pulled Ashton’s t-shirt off, tossing it away, and pressed his palms to his chest; ever since Ashton had removed his shirt earlier that day, he had wanted to do that. His hands trailed lower, feeling his abs, before he leant in to kiss the side of his neck. Ashton let Michael take control of the situation, kissing his neck, shoulders and pecs, while lightly rocking his ass against his penis for a couple of minutes before deciding to turn the tables around. Smiling, he pushed Michael away slightly so that he could get rid of his shirt. He then got him back to his feet before undressing him completely. The next second, Michael found himself on his back with an equally naked Ashton climbing on top of him. Their lips met and, parting Michael’s legs, Ashton settled between them and rubbed their dicks together.

A couple of minutes later, Ashton pulled away and looked into Michael’s eyes. “Do you remember I told you I’d take you somewhere?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Do you want to go?”

“Now?”

Ashton simply nodded and Michael agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to let me know what you think and also, it helps me know if I'm going in the right direction and what you expect next.


End file.
